No volveré a robar
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Cuando te conocí nunca pensé en siquiera llamarte amigo... Con el tiempo de conocerte te colaste en mi mente y terminaste robándome el corazón... Yo también... Yo quería hacerte lo mismo... Quería robar tu mirara para que no vieras a nadie mas que a mi... Fui un tonto y ahora mendigo una segunda oportunidad, si me la das prometo no volver a robar


Esta es una historia de pareja crossover entre nuestro conocido Lifty de HTF y el conocido por su lado Bonnie de FNaF ¿Por que hago un OTP tan extraño? La verdad no es mio, es solo que en un fic que tengo donde pongo a los HTF a trabajar en la pizzeria de FNaF, por alguna razón, entre algunas lectoras surgió esta rara pareja, todavía no me explico por que pero me agrado así que hago esto también porque algunas de mis lectoras me lo pidieron.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, y con una pareja, como dije antes, crossover. Así que si no te gusta el yaoi o esperabas otra pareja puedes irte y si te gustaría darle una oportunidad a esta extraña pareja puedes quedarte.

Disclaimer: Ni FNaF ni HTF me pertenecen, sino habría yaoi y gore por todas partes /

Happy tree Friends pertenece a Mondomedia y FNaF a su grandioso creador Scott Cawthon al que le gusta llenarnos la cabeza de teorías con sus confusas historias ocultas

Summary: Cuando te conocí nunca pensé en siquiera llamarte amigo... Con el tiempo de conocerte te colaste en mi mente y terminaste robándome el corazón... Yo también... Yo quería hacerte lo mismo... Quería robar tu mirara para que no vieras a nadie mas que a mi... Fui un tonto y ahora mendigo una segunda oportunidad, si me la das prometo no volver a robar

**Capitulo 1:**

Pov narrador omnipresente (Ankoku: Que narrador omnipresente ni que nada ¡Aquí narro yo!)

El menor de los hermanos mapache corría, corría por su vida y su libertad entre la lluvia y el barro que se formaba bajo sus pies...

Luego de uno de sus típicos robos entre hermanos el super héroe de la ciudad había llegado para detenerlos y su hermano, como siempre, le había empujado a un lado y había echado a correr en dirección opuesta... Lifty no espero señal y corrió también al lado contrario de su hermano, buscaban confundir al super héroe, que este al no saber a quien seguir les perdiese de vista pero lo que nunca se esperaron, y Lifty nunca noto, fue que el héroe de azul siguió a su hermano mayor...

A ciegas siguió corriendo por la ciudad ignorando que por alguna razón el héroe ni asomaba...

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad pasando por un callejón que parecía interminable doblo corriendo, mirando hacia atrás por si no había monos en la costa termino estampándose contra la vitrina de cristal de un local de pizza, justo mientras un chico da cabellos morados y ojos rojizos limpiaba el vidrial desde adentro. Aquel chico que poseía unas simpáticas orejas de conejo hizo un gesto de dolor de solo imaginarse el golpe que se dio el de cabellos verdes , había sonado bastante fuerte, de hecho él mismo había intentado advertirle pero desde dentro del cristal sus anuncios de "cuidado con el vidrio" habían sido enmudecido.

Aun así, preocupado por el recién llegado salio a verlo...

-¿Estas b..-Cuando Lifty se levanto al oír una voz el chico de cabellos morados estallo en risa... El peliverde tenia la nariz roja por el golpe

-N-no es gracioso- Se quejo el menor de los hermanos ladrones hablando de una forma un poco amotiguadamente al cubrirse la nariz por el golpe

-Cierto, cierto...- Le dio la razón limpiándose una lagrima que se le salia del ojo izquierdo por la carcajada que se había pegado, aclaro su garganta y se acerco a el ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo-¿Esta bien? -Pregunto

Lifty le miro de arriba a abajo inseguro, el chico en cuestión tenia un algo largo cabello morado recogido en un pequeña cola, ojos rojizos, piel blanca y vestía un uniforme de camarero elegante como de esos de restaurantes cinco estrellas o también podría ser como un bar tender si se denotaba alguno que otro detalle, por lo que reviso con la vista el local del que acababa de salir. Las luces neón del cartel decían "Freddy's Fazbear pizza" y entonces comprendió que la vestimenta del chico no iba ni un poco con su lugar de trabajo y aun así...

Había que admitir que lo hacia ver muy guapo sin mencionar que el hecho de estarse mojando bajo la lluvia le hacia ver aun mas atractivo ...

Sus mejillas se tornaron por completo rojas al darse cuenta de la cosa tan extraña en que pensaba, sin darse cuenta que hace mas de 10 minutos que tenia al "conejo morado" con la mano extendida hacia él en un intento por ayudarle a levantarse y ambos mojándose bajo la lluvia como retrasados mentales...

-Este... ¿Hola?- No quería ser grosero pero esto de tener tu mano extendida esperando inútilmente a que el otro la tome estaba siendo muuuuuy extraño- ¿Estas bien? -dijo y cambio de extenderle la mano para empezar a pasar su mano repetidas veces frente a la cara del chico en un intento de traer su atención de regreso a la tierra

Lifty se sobresalto al darse cuenta de esto y entonces el pelimorado volvió a extenderle la mano, bastante extrañado por la actitud del otro, pero aun así le ayudo a levantarse...

Lifty esperaba que el pelimorado le soltase y entonces pudiese huir, no solo del super héroe sino también del chico de ojos rojos pero no fue así. El chico, que parecía ser algo mayor o por lo menos mas alto que él, abrió la puerta al local y entro con el ladrón aun de la mano al local completamente empapados ambos, una camarera de rubios cabellos que pasaba por hay les vio y les reprendió aunque mas al de morado puesto que ese era SU lugar de trabajo.

-Entonces tráenos unas toallas, Chica- El de morado se cruzo de brazos, si iba a quejarse de que mojaban bien podría traer algo con que ambos pudiesen cercarse

La chica suspiro, les pidió que se quedasen donde estaban y les informo que iría por algo para que se secasen, no podía negarle nada al de cabellos morados, era como un hermano para ella...

-¿Porque...?-comenzó a preguntar lifty

-¿Hu?-le miro sin entender el de ojos rojos

-¿Porque me ayudas?- cuestiono mirándole

-Bueno...- El chico ladeo la cabeza un poco, quedándose en silencio- no tengo idea-

Eso rompió cualquier atmósfera interesante que podría haber existido en ese momento

-Pero- añadió, Lifty le miro- No te iba a dejar mojándote allá afuera cuando podía ayudarte - Acepto con un tono de voz serio

Las mejillas del de ojos amarillos se ruborizaron nuevamente y bajo la mirara

-Ahora... Si tu querías pescar una pulmonía allá afuera no es mi problema-

Y de nuevo rompió el momento

- Solo no quería que muriese de forma tan patética... Eres demasiado bueno para ello- Acepto nuevamente

Que alguien lo callase de una vez... ¿Como demonios tenia tanta facilidad para romper y armar la atmósfera con solo un par de comentarios?...

Pensando en ello no noto cuando la rubio volvió con un par de toallas hasta que el de morado lanzo una a su cabeza y comenzó a frotársela por los verdes mechones mojados, claro que con cuidado

-¿Que haces?- pregunto la rubia que aun traía la toalla para el de morado en manos

-El chico es algo lento y no quiero que se enferme- Admitió con un tono de voz ¿Cariñoso?

-¿Pero y tu?

-Me secare después, primero quiero asegurarme que el este bien...-

Y de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, agradeciendo que la toalla le cubriera la cara pensó que ni su hermano había sido tan atento de darle a él primero algo o ocuparse que él se cuidase primero, siempre había sido "cada uno por su cuenta" y "el Que se salva primero se salva" y punto...

Pensando en que era egoísta que el chico se ocupase de cuidarlo como si fuera un bebe tomo la toalla con sus propias manos

-Yo lo haré

el de morado asintió y tomo su propia toalla

-Por cierto...- Dijo soltándose el cabello para secarselo con mas facilidad- ¿Como te llamas?

-Lifty...- Respondió mirándole de reojo por debajo de la toalla- ¿T-tu como te llamas?

El chico sonrió- Bonnie- dijo simplemente pasando la toalla tranquilamente por el largo de su pelo

-Y-yo... ¿Puedo volver algún día... aquí?- Pregunto el Ladrón inseguro

-Claro- sonrió sin preocupación alguna el otro- Freddy's Fazbear Pizza siempre esta abierto a todo el mundo

*Y así... Fue como nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?... Tu me aseguraste que podía volver al restaurante pero yo... No quería volver por el local si no... por ti Bonnie*

**Autora: Se que este comienzo no esta siendo muy bueno... pero espero que le den una oportunidad que con el tiempo mejorada lo prometo ;9**


End file.
